vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiscue
Ice Face= |-|Without Ice Face= Summary Eiscue is a penguin Pokémon that was released in Generation 8. It appears exclusively on Route 10 in Pokémon Shield, where it has a 2% chance of being encountered. Its most notable trait is the large ice cube covering its face, which it uses to cool its heat-sensitive head. Its signature ability, Ice Face, utilizes this ice cube to completely absorb and nullify the first physical attack it receives, shattering it and giving it a huge boost in speed at the cost of defense. This ice cube will grow back if it hails. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Eiscue Origin: Pokémon (Sword/Shield) Gender: Can be either, 50.2% are male while 49.8% are female Age: Unknown Classification: Penguin Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Learnset by levelling up=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (via Hail), Light Manipulation + Barrier Creation (via Aurora Veil), Mind Manipulation + Statistics Amplification (via Amnesia), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Ice, or Rock depending on the weather, via Weather Ball), Statistics Reduction (Speed, via Icy Wind), Status Effect Inducement (Freeze via various moves), Dynamax, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Ice type moves do half damage to it. Ice types are also immune to temperatures of Absolute Zero) |-|Abilities gained via TMs/TRs=Ice Manipulation (via numerous moves), Water Manipulation (via numerous moves), Forcefield Creation (via Reflect and Protect), Weather Manipulation (via Blizzard), Empathic Manipulation (via Attract), Damage Boost (via Facade, Brine, and Round), Body Control and Shapeshifting (via Iron Defense and Iron Head), Statistics Amplification (via Agility and Iron Defense), Sound Manipulation (via Round), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep Talk and Snore, which both allow the user to act while asleep) |-|Abilities gained via Egg Moves=Water Manipulation (via Aqua Ring and Soak), Healing (via Aqua Ring), Statistics Amplification (via Belly Drum) Attack Potency: Large Town level (via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with 2nd stage Pokemon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level, likely far higher via Ice Face (The ice cube, while it breaks upon contact, still completely blocks off a single physical attack, even if said attack would have otherwise oneshot Eiscue) Stamina: Likely very high, lives a large amount of time with the ice block covering its head and is able to walk around carrying it without getting worn out too easily Range: Melee, hundreds of meters with certain attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: *Fire, Steel, Rock, and Fighting type moves do double damage to it *Its head is very sensitive to heat *Ice Face, while it is capable of tanking any physical attack within gameplay, logically wouldn't cover the rest of its body in an actual fight. It also: **Weighs down Eiscue, drastically hindering its speed until it gets broken off **Does not block secondary effects of physical attacks like paralysis or poison **Does not block special moves like psychic or surf. It only blocks physical attacks **Does not come back unless it hails Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities= *'Ice Face:' An ability unique to Eiscue. Eiscue's face is constantly covered by a large ice cube, which it creates to keep its heat-sensitive head cool. This ice cube can completely absorb and nullify the damage of the first physical attack Eiscue takes in battle. When it gets shattered, Eiscue gains a massive boost in speed due to the loss of weight, while suffering a big debuff in special and physical defense. The ice cube will reform around Eiscue's head when it hails. |-|Learnset (by leveling up)= *'Powder Snow:' The user attacks the opponent with a chilling gust of powdery snow. May freeze the target solid. *'Tackle:' A basic move where the user tackles the opponent. *'Mist:' User cloaks themselves in mist, preventing their stats from being lowered for 5 turns. *'Weather Ball:' A move with properties that vary with the weather. **In sunny weather, this move becomes a fire type. **In rainy weather, this move becomes a water type. **If it is hailing, this move becomes an ice type. **When used in a sandstorm, this move becomes a rock type. **If shadowy aura is covering the field, this move becomes the ??? type. *'Icy Wind:' The user attacks with an offensive gust of chilled air. This also lowers the target's speed. *'Headbutt:' User headbutts the target. May make them flinch. *'Amnesia:' User temporarily empties its mind, boosting their special defense stat. *'Freeze-Dry:' User rapidly cools the target down. This move is super effective on Water types. *'Hail:' User alters the weather to make it hail. Hail damages all Pokémon except for Ice types. *'Aurora Veil:' User creates a barrier of aurora lights that halves the damage taken by physical and special moves for five turns. Can only be used during hail. *'Surf:' User attacks everything around it by swamping it with a massive wave. *'Blizzard:' A howling blizzard is summoned to strike the opponent. May also freeze them solid. |-|TM/TR moves= *'Ice Punch:' Any icy punch that has a 10% of freezing the opponent solid. *'Reflect:' Creates a barrier of energy that halves the power of physical attacks for up to five turns. *'Rest:' Puts the user to sleep, but restores them to full health and cures them of any status conditions. *'Snore:' An attack that can only be used while asleep. Has a 30% chance of making the target flinch. *'Protect:' Creates a forcefield completely nullifies any attack that hits it. *'Attract:' Infatuates the target, making them less likely to attack. Only works on the opposite gender. *'Whirlpool:' Temporarily traps the target in a whirlpool, which inflicts damage over time and prevents escape. *'Facade:' An attack that does double damage if the user is burned, paralyzed, or poisoned. *'Dive:' The user dives underwater and attacks from below the opponent on the next turn. *'Icicle Spear:' Fires two to five sharp icicles at the target. *'Brine:' A water type move that doubles in power when the opponent's HP is below half. *'Avalanche:' Drops an avalanche on the foe. May make the target flinch. *'Round:' The user attacks by singing a song. The power of this move doubles if another Pokemon also decides to use this move on the same turn. *'Hydro Pump:' The strongest water-type move. A massive volume of water is blasted at the opponent. *'Ice Beam:' Blasts the foe with an icy beam that has a 10% chance of freezing the opponent solid. *'Agility:' A move that stimulates the muscles, boosting the target's speed tremendously. *'Waterfall:' A powerful water-type charging attack that can be used to climb a waterfall. Has a 20% chance of making them flinch. *'Substitute:' Creates a weaker duplicate of the user to serve as a decoy. *'Reversal:' A fighting type move. The lower the user's HP, the more damage it does. *'Endure:' If the user is hit while this move is active, they will survive any attack that would normally make them faint, instead leaving them with 1 HP remaining. *'Sleep Talk:' Makes the user unconsciously use a random move in their arsenal while they're asleep. *'Iron Defense:' Hardens the surface of the user's body to boost their defense. *'Zen Headbutt:' A psychic type headbutt move where the user concentrates their willpower into their head to headbutt the target with psychic energy. Has a 10% chance to make them flinch. *'Iron Head:' Steel type move. Hardens the user's head and headbutts the opponent. *'Liquidation:' User slams into the opponent with a full-force blast of water. May also lower their defense stat. |-|Egg Moves= *'Soak:' User soaks the opponent with water, making them more susceptible to electric and grass type moves. *'Aqua Ring:' The user envelops themselves in a veil of water, which gradually heals them. *'Belly Drum:' Cuts the user's HP in half while multiplying their attack stat by four. *'Double-Edge:' A life-risking tackle that also does recoil damage to the user. *'Icicle Crash:' The user attacks by harshly dropping an icicle on the opponent. *'Head Smash:' A rock-type all-out headbutt attack that endangers the life of the user, doing severe recoil damage equivalent to half of their max HP. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Races Category:Species Category:Nintendo Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Sound Users